


Not Your Usual "First"

by APHTrashbin (verfens)



Series: Not The Usual Suspects [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4902079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verfens/pseuds/APHTrashbin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew is obviously less experienced than Gilbert in a lot of areas, considering how much older the ex-nation is.  However, Gilbert is happy to tell him there are far more important milestones in their relationship than "first kiss" or "loss of virginity".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Your Usual "First"

"You know, I had never told anyone that I knew Rome and Germania." Gilbert was musing as he pat down his dress clothes. Matthew had asked him out on the last day of the 1992 World Meeting, and so he figured that after getting so drunk at his home, he owed the man something.

"Really?" Matthew looked interested, his eyes widening. "That's pretty cool though- why don't you tell them?"

Canada was similarly dressed, having asked Gilberts opinion on a nice restaurant, and then asking him out to it. The ex-nation had readily agreed, not yet allowed to assist Germany in his work. It was hard, since he was without purpose for the first time in a long time.

Prussia laughed, shaking his head. "Well,  _most_  of them- well actually...  _Many_  of them  _knew_  me, but they don't know it was me. They just know that young me as a scared boy that died many years ago." He rubbed his temples. "I don't like being pitied, and many of them caused my suffering- I don't mind it now, of course, I paid them back in kind and killed my fair share of other nations, but…" He shrugged, noncommittal. "It won't change anything if they were to know about all of my baggage."

The younger nation frowned, but pat the small, ex-nation on the back. "How old do you think they believe you to be?" Matthew asked, interested, and his snickered lightly as they walked through the cold spring air.

"Heh, most of them would place my creation around the time of my renaming to become the Teutonic Knights." He said, nodding. "And, that's  _old_ , might I say! In the 1100s!"

Matthew stared at him in disbelief. "And you're older than that?" He asked, pausing in thought, Gilbert nodding enthusiastically.

"Hell yeah!" He grinned. "My ass was on this earth before Christ's was!" Prussia stretched a bit. "We're getting close- enough questions about my past though. I spend enough time thinking about all of that already! I want to talk about the future!"

Canada paused, before he laughed. "Pardon me, I think it's cool- Francis and Arthur hate talking to me about the past."

Gilbert nodded, sagely. "Of course they would. They- like all of us older nations- tamed with time. But, at a different rate than myself- I'm not going to paint myself as some saint, I did kill my own mother, but I wasn't like them." He revealed. "I never became a true Empire, in the sense that Spain, France, England, Russia, and now America did.

"Your own mother?" Matthew said, surprised, and Gilbert shrugged.

"Germania and I were a lot closer than me and Old Prussia." He said, sighing in regret. "I did kill her, I didn't know that she was my mother until after the fact." Prussia grumbled. "Matt, I thought I said I was done talking about my past!" He whined, leaning his head on his partner.

"Alright- alright." Matthew laughed as he wrapped an arm around the shorter German. "I expect some dirt on Francis and Arthur, though!" He exclaimed, kissing Gilbert's forehead as the German readily agreed to it, the two being led to their private dining room.

XXXXX

"And that, Matthew! Is why Arthur still calls him a frog!" Prussia and Canada were sitting over their entrees and drinks, laughing about Gilbert's old stories about Arthur and Francis' antics as children.

"Man!" He laughed. "Why haven't you told these before? They're such great stories!" Matthew was having a hard time breathing from laughing so hard, as well. It was so laughable to think that Arthur had cursed Francis to literally be a frog, and see the French nation accustom so easily to eating bugs and such- but it was easily pictured.

Gilbert was calming down, letting his laughter wind to the end. "But yeah, I suppose they are good stories." He murmured. "Eh." Prussia shrugged. "I've never been a happy person by nature- I write down everything that's happened to me. I can hold a grudge for a long time, as Francis will notice." He said malevolently.

Matthew frowned at his date- being reminded of something. "Francis did mention that you were refusing to speak to him, why?" He asked, swirling the wine in his glass.

Prussia paused, seeming taken aback. "Well. That should be obvious, Matthew. You see me now, in 1992, but you didn't see me much in 1989, when the wall first came down…or much of the time in between when it went up and then." The man looked into his palms. "Please, I'd rather not think about that- it'd totally ruin our first date. I've been looking forward to this for a really,  _really_  long time, Matthew!" He said, pleading.

The Canadian nation sighed, shaking his head. "Gilbert, please. I want to know more about you- okay? I'm…I'm not your first, in anything. You're so much older than me. I want to be something different." He explained.

The petite nation frowned, before leaning over to steal a kiss from Matthew's lips. "Well, that's not my first kiss." He admitted. "But you're the first nation I've ever dated." Gilbert smiled, nuzzling the man. "You're the first nation I've admitted to…about being so old, and being terrified of their pity." He recounted. "It's hard, since I want to share all of that with you, but its terrifying Matthew." He laughed.

"You're my first, maybe not sexually, but the first person I've cared enough to have so many encounters with. I'm terrified that I'm going to lose you, or fuck it up someone. You're the first person I've been afraid of that happening with." The German was blubbering now, uncertain of where to stop, and so Matthew stopped him with a firm, silencing kiss to his lips, making the ex-nation lean into his embrace.

"That…makes me feel a lot better, Gil." He said softly, hugging the man tighter. "I'm glad- I'm so glad you like me."

"I think it might be more severe than that." Gilbert muttered, embarrassed, and when Matthew looked at him in shock, Gilbert explained sheepishly. "I've made it my calling card to never sleep with the same person more than 3 times." He murmured. "You and I both know how many more times we've done it…" He coughed, and Matthew went red, a smile on his face as Gilbert muttered that he was the first person to have the honor of topping him.

"You look as smug as your brother there! Where's my sweet birdie!" He complained as Matthew paid for their meal.

"Getting ready for dessert." Canada teased. "And hoping for some sweet toppings to go along with it."

Gilbert's eyebrows raised as his face went flush, but the man only nodded, biting his bottom lip flirtatiously as he looked up to Matthew.

"Only if you try something other than vanilla, this time." Gilbert teased right on back, winking at Matthew as he got up, shaking his ass a bit teasingly, much to the scandal of the staff of the restaurant.

Matthew was plenty happy to try other flavors, as it turned out.


End file.
